Anticipation
by DigiExpert
Summary: She wasn't sure what to expect upon becoming a cadet, but Rodoreamon ponders what she might find and learn that day before she leaves for the Great Temple


**I've had this request for awhile and I've finally written it out. It was done for Raansu and though he and I discussed his original prompt and tweaked it some, this is what I was to go on:**

**Prompt: Rodore's last days at home before going to the Academy(if that's what they call it), complete with tension between her and Mamiina and such. Or something along those lines.**

**I think it came out well in the end, and there are a few author notes at the bottom of the page that I wanted to include with this one.**

r trunk closed with a resounding snap. She secured the fasteners and then sighed with relief. Her clothes were packed, as were the plush toys she had wanted to take with her. It wouldn't be right to be far from home without them. She couldn't imagine sleeping in bed not surrounded by them. Rising from the floor, she brushed herself off, picking up the one plush toy she hadn't packed yet. It was her favorite, and had been made for her when she was little. At the time, it was more like a body pillow to her, and still was her favorite to cuddle close at night.

There was a soft knock at the door and she turned her head. "Yes?"

One of the house maids peeked inside. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Rodoreamon, but your father wishes to know if you have finished packing."

"Yes, my trunk is packed."

"Very well. I shall let him know." The maid disappeared and Rodoreamon sighed. Tomorrow she would leave for the Great Temple. Her twelfth birthday had passed a few weeks ago, which meant she was eligible to begin studying under Tempus Spatium to become a Sibyllae.

She knew well what it would mean in her family. Ever since she was a small girl, her father and mother had spoke of the family lineage, and of the Sibyllae that had been selected by Tempus Spatium. She learned of prayers and Ri Majon, and had more recently been tutored by those in the Great Temple privately on matters she would soon study with other cadets.

Placing the plush back on the bed, she moved to the large bay window overlooking the garden. She could see a few servants trimming the bushes in the afternoon sun. It was late Spring, and the weather was quite nice for the time of year. She decided to take her afternoon tea in the garden instead of the parlor. It was too nice of a day, and she didn't know the next time that she would be home.

An hour later, she found herself sitting in the white gazebo in the garden. The servants she had seen earlier had disappeared, leaving her to enjoy the peace and tranquility alone. She sipped the tea slowly, savoring the flavor of the warm liquid that trickled down her throat. What would she find at the Temple? She wasn't sure what to expect. She wondered who she would meet and what else she would learn as a cadet. She had seen the simple white and blue uniforms each cadet wore and knew she soon would wear one as well.

Picking up a cookie, she looked toward the rose bushes. Her mind turned away from thinking of the unknown to remembering the things she loved. She remembered playing in the garden as a small child, and having picnics with her plushes on the ground. The servants had spread a large white blanket and brought her a tiny tea set that was an exact replica of the one her family used. There were cookies too, usually delicious butter cookies and sometimes cookies with chocolate bits in them. She smiled at the thought.

"More tea, Lady Rodoreamon?" asked one of the female servants kindly. Rodoreamon looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone nearby. The servant was a newer face around the mansion, probably one of the ones her father had hired in recent months.

"Yes, please," answered Rodoreamon. She watched as her cup was refilled and then kindly thanked the servant for her service.

Later that evening, as she dressed for bed, she realized it would be the last time she'd sleep in it for a long time. She felt a pang in her chest as the realization finally hit her. She slipped into bed, scooping her plush into her arms. She held it tightly, seeking comfort. In the darkness, what she was about to do suddenly seemed like a terrible thing. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave home and everything she knew. She wanted to stay here instead and not have to go. What if she didn't like being a cadet? What if she made no friends? She would feel terribly lonely and not know what to do.

Closing her eyes, she said a prayer, praying for Tempus Spatium's guidance tomorrow. As the whispered words crossed her lips, she began to feel calm and more at ease. Rodoreamon felt her eyelids grow heavy, and soon her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep, hands clutching tightly around the plush.

She dreamed that night. She dreamed of flying in a Simoun for the first time. She was nervous, but she trusted her auriga. She couldn't see a clear face when they kissed, but she felt at ease. As they had kissed for the first time, she had blushed. She wasn't used to touching another person, let alone kissing them. The kiss was one of the most important aspects when activating the Simoun. She remembered learning this lesson long ago. The kiss was a way to share their prayers so that each Sibyllae might align with the other's feelings. To kiss the gem meant that each girl prayed for herself and the other she was paired with. The gem would hear these prayers and light up.

Into the sky she flew. They prayed and her soul had never felt more at least. She wished she could make out her auriga, but the face was too fuzzy. All she could make out was the hair, the darker blue tresses plaited, just like her own hair was.

All at once, she wanted to complete a Ri Majon, wanted to see a prayer trail in the sky. They were high in the air now, over the sparkling ocean. It seemed that her pair picked up on her desires.

"Which Ri Majon, Lady Rodoreamon?" called the voice.

"I…I'm not sure…" All at once, she couldn't remember the names of any Ri Majon. This was terrible. She was the sagitta and should know the various types and yet, her mind was blank.

"Why not try a Shark Ri Majon?" called her auriga pleasantly.

"Ahh…yes… let's…" she muttered, flushing with embarrassment. How could she have forgotten that one? It was such a simple name.

She felt the craft move into a position where she could take over, guiding it to form the quick, gentle curves of the Shark Ri Majon. As she finished the final trail, she glanced behind her, and smiled. She could see the bits of wavering light flickering in the air. "It's… it's beautiful…" she remarked.

"It is, isn't it?" remarked her auriga. "Rodoreamon?..." Things began to become fuzzy. "…Rodoreamon. Rodoreamon?"

All at once the dream dissipated and she found herself in her room. Someone was shaking her shoulders gently. She opened her eyes to find her mother standing over her bed, a surprise in itself. Her mother rarely woke her up. "Wh-what is it?" she asked sleepily.

Her mother smiled. "Come, Rodoreamon. It's time you got ready. The carriage will take you to the Great Temple soon and I would like to make sure you are packed."

She had risen from bed then and begun her morning toiletries. As she dressed, she thought back to the dream from the night before. She had never dreamed of being a Sibylla or flying a Simoun. Perhaps it had been all those lessons she had learned recently. She smiled, and wondered if she truly would fly a Simoun someday as her family had often told her. She hoped she could live up to their expectations and follow in the footsteps of her ancestors that had come before her.

**A few notes: **  
**- Guess who was in her dream? I did the whole fuzzy face/but I can see the hair bit because it often happens in my own dreams. So I borrowed from that **  
**- I was iffy on the age. All we know is that Limone is 12 and made a Sibyllae. I went off the fact that she was a special case and had most likely entered the temple earlier as well. The other cadets appear to be a bit older. It was mostly my discretion**


End file.
